


Avengers Roadtrip

by Auria223



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author is Canadian, Avenger Loki, Avenger(ish) Peter, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But Frigga is awesome, But Reader Likes Loki, But also Bad ass, Canada, Cause there is not enough canada in the marvel unisverse, Don't get mad, F/M, Fluff, Frigga is not dead, Giant Cabin, Good Loki, Horseback Riding, Hot Tub, Jane - Freeform, Jealous Loki, Like everyone thinks she's dead but she's not, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Posing as Odin, Loki is bit of a fluff ball, Loki refers to fries as Potato Slices, Love Confessions, No Jane, Odin is a jerk, Peter has a crush on reader, Probable slow updates, Reader Has Powers, Reader is a Goddess (sorta), Reader is adorable, Reader is as old as Loki, Sexual Tension, She's just in hiding, Swimming, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor's not dumb just a little clueless, Tony gets mad, Tony has an awesome af Limo, Tony is nosy af, Tony ships Reader and Loki, Tony's Cabin the woods, but not really, like REALLY jealous, like a lot of it, maybe slight angst, maybe smut if y'all want, poutine, she's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auria223/pseuds/Auria223
Summary: The Avengers Go on a road trip. Loki's in Love with reader Nuff said





	1. Potato slices

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes

The sun shone brightly overhead, The sky was blue with a few wispy clouds high above. The highway was peaceful and cars sped along in organized lines. Well most of the cars anyways. One vehicle an excessively large limousine sped along the peaceful highway. Those who saw it were left awestruck by the strange sight. A limousine driving down a Canadian highway, it wasn't something you saw everyday. The inhabitants of the vehicle were however far stranger the vehicle.

Behind the steering wheel sat none other Happy Hogun, Tony Stark's personal bodyguard/assistant. Behind him in the body of the limousine sat Tony Stark himself, to his right sat Pepper Potts, and to his left a very wide eyed and awestruck Peter Parker. After the events of his homecoming the teenager had been invited to join the avengers on a road trip to Tony's mountain cabin in Banff.

Pepper sat beside Natasha and the two were currently engaged in a conversation regarding shoes,purses and other fashion accessories. Across from Natasha, Clint was starting out the window of the limo watching the trees speed by. Bruce sat beside him and was conversing with Tony about his discovery of a 119th element on the periodic table, the science community had decided to name it Bannerite in his honour. Beside him sat a disgruntled Loki, Who was glaring at the younger Peter Parker.

Peter hadn't taken his eyes off of you once during the entire ride. You sat beside Loki and across from Peter. Thor, Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Vision were currently indulging in the limousines jacuzzi that Tony had somehow managed to add. You had your headphones in and were grooving to some techno beats on your Spotify playlist.

Occasionally you would bump into Loki who would turn to look at you as you paused whatever song it was you were listening to and turned around to apologize profusely. Loki in turn would admire you features before noticing that Peter was still staring at you. He would then turn and glare at the teen. You would resume your song and continue your strange sitting dance.

Tony being Tony noticed Loki glaring at Peter and decided to tease the god about it. "Yo, Reindeer games what's up with the death glare. I mean all Peter's doing is looking at Little Doe over there."

You turned to look at Tony after hearing your nickname, he'd started calling you that after he heard about your power, you could manipulate plant life and turn into any animal. He'd originally called you Mother Nature but after you told him your mother was Ghea, the actual Mother Nature, he had changed it to Little Doe.

"Heard my name what's up Tin man." You in return decided to call Tony, Tin man and although he despised it you refused to stop.

"Nothing much just wondering why Reindeer games looks like he wants to kill Peter." Peter in response to Tony statement turned his sights to Loki and let out a squeak before hurriedly looking out the limo's window.Tony glanced at him before turning his gaze back to Loki, who had turned to listen to you speak.

"Lo just doesn't really like new people. Right Lo?" Loki felt is heart flutter in his chest at your nickname for him.

"That's right Petal." His voice came out smooth like silk. You just smile at him before turning back to the window.

(Loki P.O.V)

That man of spiders was beginning to irk me. He stared at (y/n) like he hadn't realized that she was mine. After I was killed in Svartleheim I'd taken the throne. But Thor being the nosy imbecile he was ended up finding Odin on Midgard, and had returned him to the throne. He in turn ended up sending me to Midgard where I was to remain with the avengers.

The first month was absolute torture, but after that (y/n) had joined the team and I automatically recognized my long lost best friend. Who had stopped visiting Asgard in order to travel the nine realms. At first she was angry with me as anyone would be, but in the end we rekindled our old friendship and with it came the old feelings I had for the beautiful Demi goddess. However now this man of spiders had the audacity to come and stare at what was rightfully mine, although she wasn't technically mine yet.

"Yo, Reindeer games what's up with the death glare. I mean all Peter's doing is looking at Little Doe over there." The insolent man of iron decided to interrupt my thoughts with his annoying comments.

I was about to respond to his idiotic comment however my beautiful dove beat me to it "Heard my name what's up Tin man." Her sweet angelic voice filled the vehicle and my heart fluttered.

"Nothing much just wondering why Reindeer games looks like he wants to kill Peter." Stark responded to her question as I looked at her beautiful face. A lock of her silky hair fell over one of her striking eyes.

"Lo just doesn't really like new people. Right Lo?" Once again the space was filled with her voice and my stomach twisted in bliss.

I glanced at her plump lips before I responded. "That's right Petal." She smiled at me and my heart nearly exploded. Oh how I wished to capture her lips with my own. To feel her hands run through my hair. To see her writhing beneath me her faced twisted up in bliss. To hear her screaming my name in pleasure.

She turned away to stare out the window once more and I forced the less than innocent thought from my head. I turned to Stark once more. He had an eyebrow raised and a shit eating grin covered his face.

"I don't believe that for second, what about you Point Break." He turned to face Thor who had in my distraction returned to his seat between me and the green beast.

"Oh, yes that is most certainly not the reason brother Stark." Thor looked at me his blue eyes filled with happiness and I scowled at him. 'Don't you dare' "Loki has had feelings for lady (y/n) since before she stopped visiting Asgard."

"THOR! YOU IMBECILE!" I glared at him. "THAT INFORMATION WAS NOT YOURS TO SHARE!"

Thor looked at me cluelessly and I was about to chew him out some more however I felt soft hands massage my shoulders before wrapping around me and pulling me back so their owner could place her head on my shoulder.

"Relax Lo, everything's fine I'm sure that whatever it was that Thor said wasn't that bad." Her voice filled my ear and her scent surrounded me. My senses filled with her and I could focus on little else but her melodic voice, sweet scent and soft skin.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." I sighed out blissfully unaware of the strange glances everyone was sending my way.

"That's good cause you promised to explore the cabin with me, we can't have anything happening to you before we even get there now can we." Her soothing voice continued to fill the air.

I turned to look at her and smirked "Yes, but wouldn't you rather have fun with me inside instead." My smirk morphed into a grin.

She slapped me. "Loki you idiot!" The vehicle filled with her laughter and soon enough everyone had joined in, her laughter was contagious.

After everyone settled down Thor requested that we get something to eat. Happy then proceeded to pull into the nearest Mc Donald's parking lot. After taking all our orders he left to get the food and after about 15 minutes returned with about 4 bags of it. (Y/n) leaned forward and took them all from him telling him to go ahead and keep driving and that she would hand out the food. With a quick thank you he left and rejoined the main highway.

(Your P.o.v)

Wanda, Vision, Steve and Bucky proceeded to return from the jacuzzi and sat down in their spots that built up from the floor of the limo. I proceeded to hand out everyone's food and begin to eat my own. I finished my fries in record time and decided to annoy Loki by taking his. Reaching over I stole some from off his lap.

"Did you just steal my potato slices?" He looked at me one eyebrow raised.

"I prefer the term permanently borrowed." I responded with a satisfied smirk.

"Is that so? Well then you won't mind if I permanently borrow these." He unplugged my headphones and held them over my head.

"LOKI! Those are beats they cost like 500$ and contrary to popular belief Tony did not buy them for me!" I screeched at him before unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing onto him to reach for my headphones.

"This is so going in the blackmail folder." Tony's voice interrupted me from my attempts to retrieve my headphones and both Loki and I turned to look at him. He had his phone in his hand and it was pointed towards us. In my attempts to reach my headphones I had ended up straddling Loki without realizing it. Comprehending my position I scrambled to remove myself from his lap. I thought I heard him groan my name softly as I did but stacked it up to my own imagination.

"Lo, can I please have my beats back?" I looked at him pulling one of my puppy dog faces. He sighed and handed them back to me.

"Just don't take anymore of my potato slices."


	2. Aurora Borealis

(Your P.O.V)

I gazed out the limo's window and watched the sun set over the distant horizon. This would be our final night in a hotel. After that we would have finally arrived at Tony's cabin. The hotel Tony had booked was located in Edmonton and tomorrow morning we were all going to the west Edmonton mall before heading out again at noon.

Peter was laying slouched against the Limousine door his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Tony had his arm around Pepper's shoulder and the two were whispering to one another. Nat was having a quiet discussion with Clint. Wanda had her head on Vision's shoulder and the two of them were fast asleep. Thor was with Steve and Bucky in the jacuzzi and Bruce was writing an email probably to whoever was in charge of naming the newly discovered element.

I felt my eyes drifting shut and decided to lean back and put my head in Loki's lap. Unbeknownst to the god I loved him, I had ever since we were young. I felt him tense up before he realized it was me and began running his finger through my hair.

"Hello Darling." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Do you mind if a get a little shut eye Lo?" I asked looking into his blue green eyes. They were soft and filled with affection. I felt my face heat up a bit as I looked at him.

"Not in the slightest petal, you go ahead and I'll wake you up when we arrive." I smiled at him once more before my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep with the sensation of his fingers in my hair and the sound of his breathing.

(Loki P.O.V)

  
I looked down at her sleeping form. Her features were soft and peaceful and couldn't stop myself from leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You really love her don't you?" Natasha whispered and I turned to see her and Clint watching us.

"With all my heart." I responded softly before I turned back to the sleeping beauty in my arms.

I continued to stroke my fingers through her soft silky locks as I whispered sweet nothings to her sleeping form. Silence filled the darkened space and I turned to watch the surrounding landscape pass by.

Thor returned from the jacuzzi leaving Steve and Bucky to converse. He smiled at me before he noticed the sleeping woman in my arms.

"You should tell her how you feel brother." He whispered softly trying to avoid awakening her.

"I would Thor, but I know she'd never feel the same." I sighed and looked at her before I continued. "She's an angel and I'm nothing more then a monster, she deserves so much more. Besides no one could ever love a monster like me."

"Loki you are not a monster. And if you think for one second that she does not love you back then you are even more of a fool then you claim me to be." He smiled at me again. "She does love you."

The room once again went silent. As Thor leaned back and closed his eyes. Steve and Bucky's distant mutters could be heard as well as the occasional splash of water as one of them moved around in the water.

 

Stark had turned to face the tinted screen that separated the driver from the passengers. "We should arrive in about ten minutes guys." He whispered to avoid waking the sleeping occupants of the vehicle.

Bruce responded with a silent nod and I continued to rub my fingers through (Y/n)'s silky hair. I gazed out her window and watched as we entered a city. It was smaller then New York, less extravagant but I suppose it had a simple charm to it. I recalled (Y/n) speaking about it once as she loved to visit here as a child. She had spent most of her earlier life in this place and often spoke of how the landscapes changed and the people grew. This place was her home and I could tell she was excited to show me everything she loved about it.

Buildings passed by as we drove along. After about 10 minutes the vehicle turned into a parking lot. The building was rather large and was built in a chateau like style. A rather large sign sat on a green lawn. The sign was boldly lettered in gold 'Fairmont Hotel MacDonald' it read.

Finally after a long day of travel the vehicle was turned off. I leaned over and softly whispered in (Y/n)'s ear "Darling, we're here."

She mumbled lightly in response before turning over to her side and resuming her sleep. I smiled and gently lifted her sleeping form into my arms. Stark had awakened the man of spiders who rushed over to get the door for me. I mumbled a thanks as I carefully climbed out of the car. Slowly everyone clambered out of the vehicle joining me on the pavement.

"Alright guys we're on the top floor." Stark told us as we walked towards the building. "Ask Pepper for sleeping arrangements."

Pepper glared at him before she started announcing rooms and sleeping arrangements. "Happy, Peter, Steve and Bucky are in room 910.Vision, Wanda, Bruce and Thor your in room 914. Loki, Clint, Nat and (y/n) you guys are in room 916 and Tony and I are in room 918 if you need anything."

Everyone grumbled at the final part of the statement. But I could feel my pulse quicken. Stark had rotated roommates throughout the trip and it was finally my turn to share a room with (y/n). Natasha smirked at me and Clint waggled his eyebrows like a child. I rolled my eyes and kept walking towards the entrance trying to ignore the feeling in my chest.

We entered the lobby and were suddenly surrounded in bright lights and flashes. The lobby was filled with paparazzi. (Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open in response to the flashes and clicks of the cameras. I growled at the crowd before sending out a burst of magic, destroying every camera in the vicinity.

"YOU FOOLS!! YOUR IDIOTIC MORTAL DEVICES HAVE CAUSED (Y/N) TO AWAKEN!!!!!" I shouted at the foolish humans who were flitting around the room like vermin.

I felt arms wrap around my neck as someone buried their face in my neck. (Y/n) soft hair tickled my skin. Deciding that I'd had enough of the idiotic fools, I teleported myself and (Y/n) into our shared room.

The room was painted a light grey and contained two double beds, there was a mirror in the corner and a set of dresser on the wall opposite of the bed. The bed had a white quilt and silk sheets. I gently lay (y/n) down onto one of the double beds.

She sat up quickly the flashes from the cameras had disturbed her sleep. "Hey Lo, thanks for teleporting us up here."

"Just don't expect me to do it again." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lo wanna see something amazing?" She smiled as she met my eyes hers were bright and shining.

"I suppose I could indulge you." She rolled her eyes again before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

(Your P.O.V)

As I dragged Loki down the hallway I thought about what we were going to see. The Aurora Borealis had an great chance of appearing tonight and I wanted to show Loki.

I stopped in my tracks as I realized we had no way to get to the roof. "Hey Lo?"

"Hmmmm" He hummed lightly in response.

"Do you think that you could maybe teleport us to the roof?" He stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would you require us to go up to the roof?" He asked me and I smirked.

"You'll see just teleport us up there." He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I could feel my face heat up before I felt the sensation that came with teleportation. We reappeared on the hotel rooftop and Loki conjured a blanket for us to sit on.

"Thanks Lo." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Now will you tell me why we're up here (y/n)?" He asked again but in that exact moment the lights appeared.

I pointed. "That's why Lo." The lights flickered in green and blue hues, the occasional purple could be spotted shining between the two.

The lights danced through the night sky. Ribbons of light and colour moving through cold darkness. It lit up the sky and I turned to look at Loki. His face was lightly coloured as the lights flickered above us and I assumed that mine would be the same.

"Did you know that the lights are believed to be the spirits of our dead ancestors watching down on us from above." I stated and Loki smiled at me.

"I did not know that. It sounds intriguing." He wrapped his arm around me as we sat in the silence and watched natures spectacle.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" I watched the lights dance in awe of their movements in space and colour.

"It's not the only beautiful thing here." I heard him mumble something beside me.

"What was that Lo?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes, yes they are quite beautiful." He smiled. Not a smirk but a real genuine smile. It filled my heart with happiness to see him actual smile.

"Thank you for showing me this (Y/n)." He whispered softly.

We sat in silence watching the flickering lights and stars above. It could have been a minute we spent up there or it could have been an hour. I didn't know, and I didn't care. All I knew was that I hoped this moment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairmont Hotel macdonald is an actual place in Edmonton, it's really pretty if you wanna see pictures check it out here. https://www.google.ca/maps/uv?pb=!1s0x53a02244379696db%3A0xd6ea79f64a1b5361&hl=en-CA&viewerState=ga


	3. Mornings are the actual worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm going to camp this week and wanted to give you all a chapter so here you go. I warn you though its crap and i didn't edit so.

 

(Your P.O.V)

Sunlight filtered into the room through the flowing grey curtains. Slowly I flickered my eyes open blinking a few times to remove the sleep from my eyes. I turned over, Nat’s red curls caught my eye as I gently placed my bare feet on the floor. Looking over at the bed beside ours I could see Loki’s long raven locks sprawled across his pillow. I smiled at the sleeping form of my best friend as I padded quietly across the carpeted floor. Slowly turning the knob on the bathroom door I turned with a glance at the forms of my sleeping friends. Silently I shut the door behind me and started to fill the large shower-tub. The tub was soon full of warm water and I added a drop of bubble bath, a gift from my mother. All natural ingredients of course.

The bubbles quickly filled the tub and started changing colours. My mother had cast a spell on the bath solution which I suppose was actually a potion. The spell caused to the bubbles to change colours, and would release little sparkles into the water. I slipped out of my silk nightgown and proceeded to lower myself into warm bubbly water. I let out a sigh, relaxing whilst the warm bath water worked at my sore muscles. Sitting in a car all day wasn’t exactly comfortable. I sat there for quite a while before there was a knock at the door.

“You do realize that’s the only bathroom we have right?” Clint’s voice was slightly muffled but I could still hear the annoyance in it. “We all have to use it and we won’t be able to if your hogging the bathtub all morning.”

“Hey like they always say the early bird gets the worm, or in this case the bathroom.” I smirked to myself as Clint grumbled something unintelligible. I rolled my eyes at his grumpy behaviour.

“Your behaviour is similar to that of an ornery horse archer.” I heard Loki state and I snorted before letting out a rather un-lady like laugh.

“Yeah well you would know all about horses wouldn’t you Loki?” Just as I managed to quell my laughter. Clint sassily replied to Loki’s comment referring to an incident that occurred nearly a thousand years ago. Once again the bathroom was filled with my uncontrollable laughter. I could almost hear Loki’s eye roll at the comment.

“It was one time people, And whilst you wait here for my little doe to finish I will proceed to teleport myself into the lavatory in order to continue with my day.” I heard Loki’s reply and quickly scrambled to gather enough bubbles to cover myself. I’d barely managed to move all the bubbles into position before Loki appeared.

“Hello Darling. I see you’ve managed to cover yourself how unsatisfactory.” He gave me a shit eating grin before turning around to brush his teeth.

Well two could play at that game using my innate magical abilities I turned myself into a rather large snow leopard. I then proceeded to leap out of the bath tub and onto Loki’s back. He grunted before turning around and hoisting me in his arms. I then decided to shake myself which sent droplets of water soaring throughout the room. Completely soaking Loki. Once I finished shaking I turned to look at him and discovered that he looked a lot like a half drowned kitten.

The look he gave me was enough for anyone to chuckle but since it was me, I ended up rolling on the floor meowing. “Yes, very funny.” His snark did nothing to stop my laughfest. “Would you stop it. Ugh if i opened the door for you would you leave?”

I sat up still chuckling softly and gave him a slight nod. He walked across the room and unlatched the door swinging it open for me. “There now can I finish?” I padded out the door and into the main room passing Clint who jumped back from the door and let out a screech as I walked past.

“EEEEEEK! Warn a man before you leave the bathroom like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack.” I smirked at him and leapt towards him.”AAAAAAAAAAH!” At the last second I turned away leaping past him. “I swear to god Your worse then Loki.”

Nat just smirked at my antics and walked up to Clint giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking after me. She grabbed me a towel and covered my back before I shifted back into my normal form. My hair was soaked and it hung in front of my eyes. I tried to blow it away but it stuck there. Giving up on blowing it away I raised one hand up to my head and pushed it behind one of my ears before turning to face Nat. She had gotten one of my outfits out from my suitcase and brought it over to me. It was a white ruffled shirt and a pair of denim shorts that looked like they had stars on them. slipped them on and grabbed my necklace from the bedside table. It had a little butterfly pendant with pink gemstones and a long silver chain. I reached over behind my neck to try and clip it on but the clip refused to latch and so I stood there like an idiot trying to put on a necklace. As I continued to struggle I heard footsteps behind me before someone brushed my hands away and took the necklace from me. They then proceeded to clip it on for me before they placed their hands on my shoulder and turned me around. As they turned me Loki’s face came into view. He was smiling at me as he stared into my eyes. I felt my face heat up and quickly turned away.

“You look beautiful (Y/n).” He whispered in his smooth accented voice and I smiled.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Lo.” He chuckled and I felt my pulse quicken. “Loki, I-“

“Are you guys ready over there?!” Natasha interrupted before I could finish and realizing what I had nearly said, I quickly turned to look at her as my face went bright red.

“Yup we’re good right Lo?” I managed to respond in my usual tone. However Nat saw my red face and nearly ran over to me placing her hand around my shoulder and leading me to the bathroom.

She led us to the pristine marble bathroom and slammed the door behind us. (into Clint’s confused and questioning face.) “Are you ok sweetie?” She asked while she ran a cloth under cold water. “Your face got pretty red.” She the wrung the water out of the cloth and wiped my forehead with it. “Does that feel better?”

“Yeah thanks Nat.” I sighed in relief as the cold cloth soothed my hot skin.

“what happened back there?” Her voice was reassuring and sweet. “Did Loki do something to you? Cause if he did I’ll-“

“NO! no, Lo didn’t do anything, you know he’d never hurt me.” I rushed to prove Loki’s innocence. “He’s my best friend.”

Nat faked a look of horror as I finished my sentence and let out an audible gasp. “I thought I was your best friend!?” I snorted as she continued her mini rant. “You’ve betrayed me I feel so used, your just gonna leave me to deal with Clinton’s antics alone.” I giggled at that.

“No way Nat. How could anyone deal with Clint all on their own.” She rolled her eyes at that and nodded slightly. “He’s impossible. But don’t worry Nat Your my best Gal friend. You know I can talk to you about fashion and celebrities and cute guys.”

“Oh so you like someone then?” Nat inquired and I felt my jaw drop. “Well who is?” She smirked at me and I could tell she’d planned this all along.

“I never said I liked anyone.” Even I could hear the denial laced in my voice and I turned my head in embarrassment.

“Come on (y/n) you just admitted you thought someone was cute, Your face went red so it was someone in the room and Clint is mine so.” I realized she already knew exactly what was going on at the moment and I rolled my eyes before letting out a sigh.

“Fine I like Loki, ok” I reluctantly confirmed her on point suspicion.

“Just Like…….. or is it something more?” She smirked at me again and I sighed (again). I let out a breath and allowed a piece of hair to fall in front me as a shield for what I was about to say.

“I Love him ok. I love everything about him. I love his green eyes and raven hair. I love the way he jokes with me. I love the way he’s a giant sweetheart yet also a jerk at the same time. I Love his smirk and his stupid helmet. I have ever since we were children. But he never felt the same, he always had this thing for Sif and I was always just his friend, Nothing more. That’s part of why I stopped visiting Asgard in the first place. I couldn’t bear to watch the one I loved fall in love with another.” I finished my ramble with a sigh and realized my cheeks were slightly damp.

“Oh (y/n), can’t you see he loves you too.” She assured me as she wrapped her arms around me.

“No he doesn’t. He would of said something but he never said anything.” I hugged the red head back as I talked. “He’ll never see me as anything more then his friend.”

We continued to stand there before Clint knocked on the door and loudly said “GUY’S Stark wants to go now so can we maybe stop having flower power time in the bathroom?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and I chuckled. “See what I mean he’s impossible (y/n).” I continued to giggle as we walked out the bathroom door and proceeded to leave the hotel room.

(Loki P.O.V)

I watched as the assassin led my beautiful dove away. When she had smiled it had taken my breath away. She was beautiful, truly and fully beautiful. An angel, A flower, A Gem, A star. She was everything wonderful and pure. Her white shirt had brought her striking eyes and her shorts had complemented her silky hair. She’d of course told me of how her mother created her and it was very true. Only the purest of gems, silk and marble would have had to be perfectly sculpted and cared for in order for (y/n) to be such a true masterpiece. Her heart was true and kind. As perfect as she was she did have her own flaws, one of which being she often mumbled her sentences. She had thus left me wondering what it was she had started to tell me.

Did she want to ask to for something? Was a plan for once we arrived at our destination? Was it to discuss our favourite novels? Midgardian culture? Her trip around the nine realms? Was she trying to tell me she loved me? My heart quicken exponentially and I mentally slapped myself. Of course she didn’t love me. I was a cruel and cold person, A jotun, a beast. Yet every time I told her what I was she would pull me into a giant hug and tell me that it wasn’t true. That I was simply in pain, misunderstood and lost. With a sigh I thought of the only other person in existence who had seemed to care for me. My Mother. Frigga. But she was gone and this was because of me. If I had only let the monster leave the dungeons to be killed instead of sending through the secret passage where it would kill my mother. She would still be here, because of me she was gone. I felt a single leave my eye. Just as (y/n) and Natasha returned from the bathroom due to Clinton’s continual pestering. (y/n) took one look at me before she bounded over to me and looked at the tear on my cheek.

“Frigga.” was the only explanation she needed before she took my hand in hers and pulled me into a hug.

“It wasn’t your fault Lo.” She whispered against my shoulder in her soft melodic voice. “I know you think it was but it wasn’t your fault.”

“I just I miss her.” I softly replied “I know it sounds stupid and weak but she was one of only few who actually cared for me. I knew you would always care for me, but you left on that trip across the nine realms and I didn’t know where you were. I didn’t even know if you were alive. With both Frigga dead and you possibly also lost to death I…”

“shhh…….Shush” She pulled away from our embrace and smiled sweetly at me. “Even if it did die, You know I’d do anything to get back. That goes as far as to saying I might even try to kill the goddess of death herself. Don’t tell her though. Nothing will ever keep us apart Lo.”

I smirked at her before retorting as we walked out of the room. “You do know Hela’s my Daughter right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If none of you got the whole readers creation thing she was made of earth and stone. Before her mother brought her to life with *waves hands all crazily in the air* MAGIC


	4. Malls and......Gods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so Long to Update but the tags do warn you my updates are extremely random and diorganised and i apologize for that. 
> 
> I dont know if Galaxy Land is actually an arcade but I was working offline while typing this so I couldn't look it up and check. I just thought it sounded Arcadey.

 

(Your P.O.V)

“Well its about time you four.” Tony Stark stood hands on his hips one eyebrow raised as we exited our room. “At this rate we won’t have time to check out the mall.”

“But Mr.Stark you said we could check out galaxy Land.” Peter walked over with a sad look on his face. Thor ambled along behind him.

“I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS LAND OF GALAXIES.” He basically shouted Mjolnir in hand. Pepper hearing the commotion walked towards with a smile.

“Don’t worry Thor, Peter. Tony’s just being Tony we have tons of time to see the mall. Galaxy Land included, Although I feel like Natasha, Wanda, (Y/n) and I would prefer to see the clothing stores.” She reassured Thor and Peter that they would indeed see Galaxy Land, and simultaniously got the girls excited for shopping.

I leaned over and whispered into Nat’s ear. “There’s even a store called Natasha’s passion and apparently it’s really nice there. I think we should check it out.”

She smiled at me before whispering in return. “That sounds like a great Idea I’ve heard they also have awesome Bridal shops for when you and Loki tie the knot.” She smirked and I felt my face flush. Before whispering in return.

“Don’t you and Clint have to do that first, I’m maid of honour right.” She rolled her eyes at me and moved to reply but was interrupted by Clint himself.

“What are you two whispering about over there. Hopefully not how to kill us all.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him before replying.

“No we’re just talking about when (Y/n) and Loki are gonna get married.” She said it so casually and my face flushed before I quickly looked around to see if Loki had heard. He and Thor were engaged in a conversation of sorts. I let out a sigh of relief, until Loki looked me in the eye and smirked. I felt all the blood drain from my face in a second. I whipped my head around and elbowed Nat gently in the ribs.

“Ow, Hey what was that for.” She elbowed me right back before turning her head to look at me.

“Don’t look now but Loki totally heard you say that Nat.” I whispered in her ear. Of course she totally ignored my advice and whipped her head around to peer back at the two gods walking behind us. She smirked at what she saw, Loki was glancing towards the ground, strands of his hair hanging over his face not doing anything to conceal the red tinge on his cheeks. Thor was nudging him with his elbow an enormous grin on his face.

“Nat!!” I whisper yelled at her grabbing her shoulder and bringing her attention back to me. “I told you not to look.”

“But (Y/n) he’s totally blushing.” She grabbed me by the shoulder turned me around and quite literally shoved me into Loki’s chest. Before running off to catch up to Clint and Bruce.

“Uhh, Hi Loki.” I looked up at him his green eyes sparkled with something I couldn’t quite distinguish. Thor walked on ahead before running over to interrupt Peter’s gawking at Tony. Loki glanced around quickly before he wrapped his arms around me for a quick hug.

“Hello Dove. We’re getting married now are we?” His tone of voice suggested he was teasing but a quick look into his eyes revealed an almost hopefulness within. I smirked back at him before wirling around and linking our elbows together.

“Well of course we are and we’re gonna have 15 children and a farm.” I teased right back, but for a moment I thought I saw his smile fade away. However the grin was back with a matter of milliseconds making me believe I had imagined it. We soon arrived at the limo and Loki being the gentleman he is got the door for me.

We all clambered inside quickly before Tony decided it was a brilliant idea to call the Local News Channel or something. Within 15 minutes we had arrived at the Mall and then split up. Nat, Pepper, Wanda and I all headed towards the clothing stores. Tony and Bruce decided to go look at some of the Tech shops. Which left Vision, Peter, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Loki to go see Galaxy Land. Happy decided to just wait in the car.

(Loki P.O.V)

I watched as the group of women led my (Y/N) away before Thor grabbed onto my arm and proceeded to drag me off in the opposite direction. “COME BROTHER LET US SEE THIS LAND OF GALAXIES!” I sighed and reluctantly trailed behind the group towards the so called Galaxy Land.

I watched as the spider man slowed down to walk beside me and I grit my teeth knowing where this was going. “So Loki…. Your (Y/N)’s friend right. I was wondering if you would know if she might be,I dunno interested in maybe going out with someone like me? If so maybe you could put in a good word or something.”

I couldn’t help but think that this Peter was looking for death in asking me such a thing. However I knew that (Y/N) would never forgive me if I did anything to the boy so instead I clenched my jaw, Grit my teeth and respond as nicely as I could. “(Y/N) is over one thousand years old she has seen the rise and fall of empires, The death of nations, She has seen truth turn into myth and then legend. She would nev-“

“Wow she doesn’t look a day over 20.”

“Don’t interrupt me, As I was saying she would never be interested in the likes of you, besides she’s mine.” I glared at him and he backed away before running up to Bucky. I could hear his pleas for romantic advice and my anger broke.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME PATHETIC MORTAL (Y/N) IS MINE!!” The group turned to look at me in shock and people in the crowd let out gasps of surprise. Thor must of realized that I was not in control and came bounding over to me.

“Come brother let us go get food.” He led me away by the arm towards the food court.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

I sat at the provided plastic table as Thor went to order food for us. My breathing was heavy and blood pounded in my ears. I looked up to see him smiling at the woman behind the counter who pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed before handing him two large containers of potatoe slices with gravy and cheese. He walked over to me before setting them down and saying. “They are known as a poutine, Lady (Y/N) recommended we try them as this Kingdom of Canada is renowned for it. The Inhabitants of this land area lso very kind that woman gave them to me free of payment. Now would like to talk Brother.”

I sighed “I don’t know what to do brother, I Love her, I know I love her, I’ve loved her since we were children playing in the gardens and she would visit each summer. Her eyes would light up as I showed her my magic and her laugh it was like an angel’s. Her hair would shimmer in the moonlight as we ran around the palace on midsummers eve. I Love her Thor. But what if she..” I gulped. “What if she doesn’t love me.”

Thor smiled at me “You are blind brother. You think she does not love you yet it has been obvious since the day she first laid eyes on you. Her heart as always belonged to you Loki. You must tell her how you feel. You will find happiness beside her brother. The happiness you deserve.”

“Does she truly care for me in return?” I looked over at him. His blue eyes twinkled at me.

“She always has.”

(YOUR P.O.V)

‘DID YOU NOT HEAR ME PATHETIC MORTAL (Y/N) IS MINE!!’ It echoed around us all. I tripped on the heels as I heard it and fell, Luckily Wanda was able to catch me with her magic.

“Was that Loki?” Pepper glanced at me and I could only manage a small nod. I sat on the nearby viewing stand the silver dress I was wearing flowed around me. We were trying on dresses for the new years party we had all been invited to back in New York when we returned from our vacation. Silver had always looked good on me and thus I had decided to wear this one to it. We were all having blast before Loki’s voice had reverberated across the mall.

“Ok Pepper, Wanda you stay here and pay for all the dresses and I’ll take (Y/N) to go see Loki because I’m pretty sure this constitutes an emergency. (Y/N) Can you use your plant vision to locate them through the malls indoor plants?” Natasha took charge as I sat there lost in my thoughts. I let out a small nod in response to her question before closing my eyes and allowing my brainwaves to connect with those of the plants.

Images flashed before my eyes and I began scanning for them as each plant responded to my call. Scene after scene, Place after place. Shop after shop. I saw Steve and the group walking into Galaxy Land arcade, Loki and Thor were not with them so I continued the search. I saw Tony and Bruce walking towards the Food court. Finally I saw Thor and Loki Sitting in the food court poutine in front of them. Loki seemed to be slightly calmed however it was obvious he was still agitated.

“They’re in the food court.” I told Natasha.

“Alright lets go then.” We both took off our heels and ran towards the food court. Shoppers looked at us strangely, the occasional child recognized us and shouted out in excitement. Most of this I didn’t register the only thing on my mind was Loki. We passed by Bruce and Tony who Looked at each other before bolting after us.

Eventually we made it to the food court and I scanned around searching for them. Spotting them I took off towards them followed quickly by Natasha.

“LOKI!”

He turned to look at me and whispered something before standing up and sprinting towards me. Nat stopped running behind me realizing that something huge was about to happen. Thor smiled the largest smile in all of history. Steve and the others walked into the food court filled by Wanda and Pepper. I Leapt over a table before continuing to run towards him, But my dress got snagged on the table corner and I started to fall. Just in time Loki caught me around the waist.

I looked up at him and time stopped as he pressed his lips against mine. We stood there in the middle of the malls food court. The embrace a thousand years in the making finally fulfilling itself. Tony and Thor cheered but I didn’t register anything other then the warmth of his lips on mine. Jolts of electricity shot through me as he licked my bottom lip and I gladly allowed him entrance. Passion, Love, Care, Anticipation it was all there as our tongues danced together. Finally we parted, out of breath. I looked into his eyes and finally realized what it was I’de been seeing in them all these years. His following statement only confirmed it.

“I love you.”


	5. I love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in like 20 yrs my god. My chapter updates and motivation is literally the worst. I’m like that person who never finishes anything. Plus my laptop broke so now I’m stuck writing on my phone.

(Y/n P.O.V)

”I love you too Loki” I smiled at him before burying my face in his chest after finally realizing we were in the middle of the fucking food court.

I could hear Tony wolf whistling and Thor’s loud voice reverberated throughout the food court. “THATS MY BROTHER. GO BROTHER!”

I felt my face heat up as Loki chuckled kissing my forehead. “Come now Petal. You were so excited about going shopping and I must say you look absolutely ravishing in that dress.”

Indignantly I pushed myself off his chest before looking at the dress. “I FORGOT TO PAY FOR THIS!” I looked around in horror before Wanda tapped me on the back. 

“Don’t worry Pepper payed for it and we got your clothes.” She smiled before handing me a back. Looking inside I say my outfit from earlier butterfly pendant and all. 

“Thank you Wanda.” I gave her a quick hug before we were interrupted by Loki placing his hands on my waist and burying his face in my hair.

”Darling I’ve only just got you don’t you go running off just yet.” I could feel him smirking into me hair. Natasha came walking over with a smug look in her face.

”So when’s the wedding.” I blanched before turning a furious pink. Shaking my head and stuttering.

”What no but...but we just....but .... what” Natasha burst out laughing as did Wanda and pretty much everyone else.

”It’s about time Brother” Thor hit Loki on the back so hard that I could feel it. “You know lady Y/n he has been in love with you for centuries now.”

”Br... BROTHER!” It was Loki’s turn to flush a light pink. He let go of me and turned around to look at Thor with a scowl.

I looked on confused before tilting my head blurting. “No he had a crush on Sif.”

Thor raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “That’s what you told her. That’s what you told the woman who had you all tied up in knots. You told her you had crush on Sif. I thought they called you silvertounge.” He stated in amusement before bursting into a loud laugh. 

“It just happened. I couldn’t think of anything else to say. It just came out. What would you have said Thor. Here was my greatest friend one whom I thought only saw me as a friend but whom I had always loved, and she comes and asks me if liked anyone. For all I knew the truth could have destroyed our friendship. A friendship that might I add was extremely precious to me and still is extremely precious to me.” Loki stares back at Thor with a frown.

”But that’s why I stopped visiting Asgard in the first place.” I blurted before covering my mouth with my hand.

”What” Loki turned to face me again in confusion.

”Well umm I was in love with you and well you told me you were in love with Sif. I couldn’t just stay there and watch you fall in love with and maybe even marry her. You have to understand it would have destroyed me.” I looked at me feet in embarrassment.

 

(Loki P.O.V)

She left because she Loved me. She left because she thought I loved someone else. My Y/n left because of me. Looking at her now I realize that had I just told her the truth she would have never left me. I would have never fallen from grace. We would probably have been married by now with children even. But I chased her away.

I lunged forwards and pulled into my embrace. Holding her close wishing to never let go. “I’m sorry Y/n. My love I’m so sorry. I never meant to chase you away. I only wished never to lose you. But I did I lost you and I’m so sorry.” I closed my eyes and just felt the embrace. Breathed her scent. Heard her breathe. It was all I focused on. Logically I know that there were other people around us but I chose to ignore them to focus on her. To focus on us.

”It wasn’t your Loki. I should have never run away I was a coward and a fool and I’m sorry.” I heard her voice. It was filled with sorrow and regret.

”It matters no longer. I’m here my love I’m here and I will never...” I was interrupted by sound of crunching. I snapped my head up and looked straight towards the noise.

The archer was standing beside the spy. Holding a large bag of popped corn. He was popping it in his mouth and chewing. Occasionally the spy would grab a handful and eat it.

”Man this is better then a soap opera.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all sorry for the short ass chapter you’ve been waiting for so long but I am actual trash.


End file.
